Raindrops on Flower Petals
by Jupiter13-epre
Summary: Lily Evan and James Potter are returning for their sixth year at Hogwarts. The only thing Lily isn't looking forward to; however, is James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black. Nonetheless, James is determined to win her heart. DISCONTINUED. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

A Conflicted Love Story – Flower Petals

~By Jupiter13

James Potter/Lily Evans

Chapter 1.

Lily Evans woke up with a jolt when her head banged the window. Surprised that she had fallen asleep, she rubbed her eyes. She was aboard the Hogwarts Express; it was September 1st, and she was returning to Hogwarts for her sixth year. She was extremely relieved to be back in the presence of wizardry, and others like her. It had been another long summer, and she was ecstatic that it was over.

Lily had spent the summer hanging around her older sister Petunia, who highly disliked her, and her sister's boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, who disliked her even more. She would never understand the attraction between the two, however. While Petunia was extremely thin (if not _too_ thin),Vernon Dursley was too fat for his own good. Lily was always bitter to the fact that her own sister preferred that pig-slop to her.

It didn't help that Vernon was wary of Lily, and seemed to know that there was something strange about her. Of course, Petunia would encourage these thoughts, saying, "Oh, yes, Vernon, dear. I'm afraid to say that Lily is not quite what you would call 'normal'," in that disgusted voice of hers, mocking Lily. "She goes to a strange school that was recommended for her. Probably because of her abnormality," she would say knowingly. And of course, Vernon would pat her comfortingly, reassuring her that the fact that her sister was abnormal did not change the way her felt about her. It made Lily want to pull out her wand and make them both sprout a pig tail. Of course, she knew better than to break the rules of the wizarding world, and would refrain from doing so.

Lily gritted her teeth as she watched the landscape roll by, recalling these memories that seemed to replay every summer. It wasn't fair, though, for Petunia to purposely make Lily's life as lonely as possible while she was at home (for Petunia would make sure that anyone who came to visit knew better than to mingle with her little sister), all for the sake of her jealousy.

Yes, Petunia Evans was jealous of her younger sister for being magically gifted. Lily knew it.

When Lily had received a mysterious letter from an unknown school called 'Hogwarts', explaining that she was a very gifted person, the whole family had been surprised, and even a bit wary, fearing it to be some sort of prank. But those doubts were driven from their minds when a certain Professor Dumbledore showed up on their front steps the very next day, and explained the situation as calmly and seriously as possible, so as not to frighten the Muggle family. By the end of their encounter, her parents were bursting with pride, and all Lily Evans wanted to do was run through the neighborhood and find her friend, Severus Snape, and tell him the good news. He had always told her she was special. But she had never fully believed him until then.

Petunia had been jealous, but convinced herself that if Lily had gotten in to a spectacular school of magic, so would she. So she waited, for days on end, for her letter of acceptance to arrive. It never crossed her mind that being older than Lily, she would have already gotten a letter a few years ago, had she been accepted. But Lily did not bring this up, already nervous about her sisters reaction when she finally realized that no letter was going to arrive for her.

After three weeks of impatient waiting, Petunia finally cracked. She stopped waiting by the window, anxiously watching for an owl to appear, and instead began to scowl around the house and torment her sister whenever possible. She called Lily a freak, and told her that she didn't belong in their family. Lily had exclaimed angrily that it wasn't her fault if Petunia wasn't good enough for Hogwarts, and that she should have realized it earlier that she wasn't going to get in.

It was something she had regretted saying almost instantly.

Of course, Lily had agreed with Petunia at first while she waited for an owl, and had even told her that she'd probably be getting the letter any day. Her parents were a bit distant on the topic. Only when she had boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time had Lily realized that they would have asked Professor Dumbledore if Petunia had gotten in as well. And he would have answered whether or not she had. Lily had immediately felt guilty for getting Petunia's hopes up so high, but what else could she have done? She would never have been able to crush her sisters hopes by telling her that she wasn't going to get a letter.

Lily sighed, and stretched, coming out of her thoughts. It was then that she realized that her compartment was empty. Lily reckoned that her friends, Mary MacDonald and Alice Prewett, had probably gone off in search of the snack cart. When she checked the time on the watch in her bag, she sprang up from her chair. She was a prefect again this year, and had to attend the meeting that was to begin very soon. Lily grabbed her robes, and went to change out of her Muggle clothing before heading out in search of the other prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl.

She arrived at their chosen compartment, and apologized for her tardiness, explaining that she had fallen asleep on the train and her friends had not woken her.

She took the seat next to Remus Lupin, a good student a friend of hers throughout their years in Hogwarts. Remus was a kind, intelligent, and thoughtful person who always gave good advice. Especially when it came to a certain pair of friends he had.

Lily did not like James Potter or his best friend Sirius Black even a _sixth_ as much as she liked Remus. In fact, she thought James was the most self-absorbed, cocky, arrogant fool she had ever known. The same could be said for his partner-in-crime. However, Black hadn't been crazy about her since second year, like Potter. James Potter had had the biggest crush on Lily ever since then, and never hesitated to ask cockily when she would finally admit her love for him and go out with him. For this and more, Lily disliked him greatly.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were the closest friends Lily had ever seen in the Gryffindor. Although she didn't mind Pettigrew, she noticed that he was a bit shy and more of a follower to Potter and Black. Nonetheless, they seemed to all know each other's deepest and darkest secrets. They even had a silly gang name, and ridiculous nicknames for each other. They called themselves the 'Marauders', as if they were first-class criminals. Which of course, they weren't. Though they were known as the best pranksters in the history of the school, they were only dangerous if you did something to offend them, or sometimes, if you just got in their way. Lily had seen Potter and Black hex enough innocent students to last her lifetime while she had seen them strutting the school as if they owned the place. One of the people they tended to hex was usually her ex-best friend, Severus Snape.

He was her ex-best friend as of last year. When they had been put in different houses in first year, they had been separated and forced to make new friends. Nonetheless, they would always work together in the library, partner up in classes they shared, and hang out when they could. But all that had started to change as Lily noticed a gradual difference in her friend ever since fourth year, after Christmas break. Severus had started hanging out with even more dangerous Slytherin friends that year, and Lily had not liked it one bit.

Severus's friends were cruel, and it was obvious that they supported a certain Dark Lord who was increasing dangerously in power. His name was Voldemort, and his followers were known as the Death-Eaters. Lily and many others knew that almost all the Slytherins wished they were Death-Eaters; some of them probably were already. And it sickened her, the way they treated people of other houses, Muggle-borns especially. They taunted Muggle-borns, calling them 'Mudbloods', an extremely foul word used for witches and wizards with no magical blood in them.

The whole situation was cruel, really. Voldemort believe in pureness of blood, as did all Slytherins. Therefore, any Muggle-born was in constant danger: In school, they were attacked by followers, and outside, there was a chance that a Death-Eater would pop in and murder them...Or worse: bring them to Lord Voldemort himself to torture and kill.

Severus Snape, had become one of those people that used the term 'Mudblood' and hexed others and plotted with the members of his house. But things really fell apart last year, when Lily had jumped up to assist Severus once when James Potter hexed him. She had demanded that Potter leave him be, and he listened to her, telling Snape that he was lucky to have her. That's when Snape had gotten angry and yelled that he didn't need any 'Mudblood' help from her. And things had pretty much gone downhill from there. Angry, Potter had hexed Severus again, demanding that he apologize to Lily. Lily had had quite enough, and left, angry and hurt by her best friend. Her best friend who was no longer her best friend.

Lily was so caught up in her thoughts, that at first she didn't realize that the meeting had started, until Remus gently prodded her with his elbow, noticing that she was lost in her head. She snapped back to the present, and smiled gratefully at Remus, who nodded.

They went over their duties in record time; it did not take long to get everything organized. When they finished, they all left back to their own compartments. Lily was in the corridor of the train, heading in the direction of her compartment, when she heard someone call, "Oi, Evans!"

She mentally groaned, recognizing the voice instantly. How could she not?

James Potter caught up with her, Sirius lagging behind, watching them and smirking slightly.

Lily turned around to face him. "What, Potter?" she said, her eyes narrowing. "If you're here to ask me out again, I'm telling you: the answer's still no."

Potter rolled his eyes, and put a hand to his heart. "That hurt, Evans," he said dramatically. "But no, actually, I'm not here to ask you out. I was just wondering if you had seen Remus at the meeting, since he's a prefect."

Lily blinked, caught by surprise. "Uh, yeah, he was there," she said.

James nodded, "Thanks. See you around," he said as he turned away. Then, calling over his shoulder, he said loudly, "Looking as lovely as ever, by the way, Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes, and continued thoughtfully back to her compartment.

_ Potter didn't ask me out today,_ she thought to herself. Every year since the first day of third year, James Potter made it a habit to test his luck with Lily on September 1st. It had become some sort of tradition to him. Of course, he asked her out in the year too, and Lily wouldn't be surprised if he did this year too, but she _was_ surprised that he hadn't done so today. Maybe he had matured a bit and was no longer _completely_ the arrogant fool she had always known him to be.

And maybe the moon was really made of cheese.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

James sat down next to Sirius in the compartment, waiting for Remus to arrive. He had left for snacks before the meeting, and hadn't come back. It was strange, and quite unlike him. He had had plenty of time to return before the meeting, but hadn't, and his friends were curious as to why.

"So Prongs," Sirius said. "Was he there?"

James nodded. "Yeah, Moony was there alright. I wonder what happened, Padfoot."

Peter Pettigrew, who was in the middle of a chess game with Sirius, looked up and said, "I doubt anything bad happened. Maybe he's learned from you two and finally found himself a girl," he joked. Peter wasn't _always_ the shy guy Lily thought he was when he was with his friends. Only sometimes.

Sirius moved a piece as he replied, "I'll take that as a compliment, Wormtail."

James's mouth twitched into a smile. "Of course, Paddy."  
>Peter was focused on the game again, and in one swift movement, he called out smugly, "Checkmate!"<p>

James laughed as Sirius made a sour face. "I almost won that time," he said, trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, right," Peter scoffed. "If anything, James is the only one who ever gets close to beating me." It was true. Of the four, Peter was the Wizard's Chess pro.

James grinned while Sirius rolled his eyes. Just then, the compartment door slid open, revealing a weary-looking Remus.

"Oi, Moony," Sirius said, "you finally decided to show up again."

James patted him on the back as he sat down, saying, "Yeah, I had to ask Evans if you had shown up to the meeting, since we had no idea where you were."

James and Remus met gaze. "I trust you followed my advice?" Remus asked nonchalantly.

James nodded. "She seemed surprised when I didn't ask her out."

"You still tried to flirt with her," Sirius snorted. "'Looking lovely as ever, by the way, Evans'," he quoted.

Remus sighed. "Well, it's still improvement."

Peter and Sirius sniggered, but James kept a cool head. "This is my year, guys," he said convincingly. "I'm going to get Evans to see the real me, not-"

"The cocky, arrogant bully she thinks you are?" Sirius interrupted, a smirk on his face.

James ignored Sirius's comment, and Remus said, "Good for you, Prongs. But remember what I said: Give her space, don't be so cocky around her, study, do nice things-"  
>"Date other girls," Sirius put in.<p>

"That might not have the desired effect, though," Remus countered. "He has to do all those other things before he does that. Otherwise she wouldn't feel jealous. And who knows? Maybe he won't even have to do that."

"Right," Sirius scoffed. "And _maybe_ the moon really is made of cheese."

Peter cracked a smile, as did Remus, while James rolled his eyes and shoved his friend. "This is my year," he repeated, a smile forming on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Raindrops on Flower Petals

~By Jupiter13

James Potter/Lily Evans

I appreciate reviews and feedback! :) Thanks.

Chapter 2.

All the student were gathered in the Great Hall, enjoying their return meal. Lily Evans was seated a few seats down from James Potter and his friends, next to Mary MacDonald and Alice Prewett. Across from them was Marlene McKinnon, another sixth year with whom they were good friends with.

James was busy chatting with his friends about pranks and the full moon while Lily talked about classes.

"Prongs," said Sirius, "what's going to be our back-to-school prank this year?"

James shrugged. "Not sure, what do you have in mind?"

Peter had been nibbling on a piece of bread, before he looked up and pointed out to James, "I thought you wanted to get Lily on your good side this year."

Remus nodded. "She is a prefect, and won't hesitate to get you in trouble, Prongs, and you know it. Plus, I doubt getting in trouble with Lily will make her like you more."

James sighed while Sirius groaned, "You sound like a bunch of old ladies. Where's you sense of adventure? Of pride? We have a rep to live up to."

"Is this rep more important than getting the girl James has been in love with since _first_ year, not second as you told Lily," Peter scoffed, "to actually like him?"

James ruffled his hair, a crooked grin on his face. "Well, it's not my fault that I didn't want to freak her out by letting her know that ever since I first met her, I've had the biggest crush known to man-kind."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Like it makes much of a difference. First year, second year-They're practically the same thing-"

"They are not," Remus interrupted. "You learn different things each year, and every year is significant and important in its' own way."

"You sound like my grandmother," James smirked.

Remus shrugged. "If you don't want my advice, then don't ask for it. Tell me how things work out when you listen only to Padfoot."

"Hey now!" Sirius exclaimed, shoving his friend jokingly. "I give good advice!"  
>His friends all gave him a look and he scowled at them.<p>

"I'll prove it!" he said. "It'll be all because of me when Evans goes out with you this year!" he declared.

James grinned, "Well, if you succeed, my friend, we'll all worship you."

Peter nodded excitedly. "I still think it'll be because of Remus if James gets Evans to like him."

"Or just himself," Remus said. "He's only listening to our advice. The rest is up to him."

Sirius smirked. "This is going to be a long year for you, Prongs."

0o0o0o0o0o0

After Dumbledore gave his speech about standing together as a school and as friends, and not giving in to Voldemort, no matter what, the students were dismissed. The prefects herded the first years ahead while some of the older students lingered in the Great Hall and common room before heading up to their dorms.

The next morning, the students all met with their Heads of House to discuss what classes they could take. Later that afternoon, the schedules were handed out to students.

"Lily, what class do you have first period?" Mary asked, hungrily looking over her own schedule.

"Double Potions after Charms," Lily answered.

"I dropped that, so I don't!"

"I have Potions and Charms with you, Lily," Alice piped up.

Lily grinned. "Great. Do you have Transfiguration and Herbology in the afternoon?"

"Transfiguration, yes," said Alice, checking her schedule, "and Herbology, yes."

Mary nodded in agreement. "Same."

Lily nodded and then crunched up her nose. "I am extremely glad to not be taking Divination this year."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Further down the table, James and his friends were also comparing schedules.

"It's amazing how they always make the mistake of putting you two in all the same classes," Remus told Sirius and James, smiling.

"Well, it helps to take all the same classes," Sirius pointed out with a grin.

Remus shrugged. "I have Runes between Potions and Lunch while you two have a free period and Wormtail has Care of Magical Creatures."

"What did you guys tell McGonagall you wanted to be?" James asked.

"Auror, obviously," Sirius said, and he and James high-fived.

"I wasn't sure still, what I wanted to be. 'Perhaps a teacher', I told her. She loved the idea and told me to take all the main classes," Remus answered.

"What about you, Wormtail?" Sirius asked. "What did you tell her?"

Peter shrugged. "I didn't know what I wanted to study after Hogwarts," he said nervously, hoping they would just drop the subject. "But I'm taking all the same classes as you, plus Care of Magical Creatures. She suggested it, for some reason..."

Luckily, Sirius decided to bring up Lily at that moment. "What do you reckon Evans wants to be?" he asked James.

He shrugged. "How would I know?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, classes officially started.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all headed to Charms class right after breakfast.

James was pleased to see that Lily was in his class. He was also glad to see that she looked up when he entered the room, and he sat down a few seats away.

"I wonder how many classes you'll have with Potter this year," Mary wondered to Lily.

"I couldn't care less what classes he's taking this year," she responded nonchalantly.

Alice and Mary glanced at each other. "I've heard he's matured a lot this year," Alice said.

"So you've _heard_," Lily pointed out, taking out her Charms book. "But _I _heard that he and his friends charmed the mirrors in the boys and girls bathrooms as their back-to-school prank. Apparently the mirrors were quite cruel and if you did a certain motion in front of it, you got hexed."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Come on, Lils, he's not that bad. You and I both know that he and Sirius are the two best looking guys in our school."  
>Lily said nothing, intent on focusing very hard on the pencil on Professor Flitwick's desk.<p>

The girls let it go when Professor Flitwick announced that class had started.

They mostly started off reviewing a bit, and then learned a couple new spells that they had to practice for homework.

After Charms, Lily, Alice, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and a few other Gryffindors headed to Potions class. James, Lily was surprised to see, didn't hex anyone the whole way there.

She had to admit it: She was a bit impressed with his new attitude.

They arrived and Slughorn beamed at Lily. "I knew you were going to keep up with Potions, Miss Evans!" he exclaimed proudly.

Lily forced a smile while the people around her rolled their eyes, and sat down with Alice at a cauldron.

"Now, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black," Slughorn began when he noticed them. "I hope this year you'll both get O's, eh?"

Sirius and James grinned cheekily. It was amazing that they had even managed to pass their O..

"You can always ask Miss Evans for help, if you need it. Don't be shy," he winked, before turning back to his desk.

"Oi, Evans," Lily heard Sirius call. "You hear that?"

She had, in fact, heard the conversation. And was not at all pleased. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

James cracked a smile. "We're allowed to ask you for help," he said.

Lily remained expressionless. "If you need it, I suppose," she said finally. James's grin stretched and Sirius prodded him with his elbow.

"That'll be helpful," he mumbled knowingly with a smile.

Lily narrowed her eyes at them, and said nothing.

She only hoped that Potions wouldn't last too long today.


	3. Chapter 3

Raindrops on Flower Petals

~Jupiter13

James Potter/Lily Evans

**Sorry it's shorter than the others...Anyway, tomorrow's my birthday! I'll hopefully have written more in the next day or two. And here's a heads up: July 8th I'm leaving for vacation, and will barely be able to get on and add some, SADLY. I hope you'll wait patiently through the summer and not give up on this yet...It's only just begun! Stick around, and review review review! Thanks, and happy summer!**

Chapter 3.

The next few weeks passed with surprising quietness. At least Lily thought so. With classes starting up again, things had been hectic and their homework loads sure weren't getting any smaller each night.

And the weirdest of all was that Lily forgot about James Potter.

Classes kept her extremely busy, and she didn't notice him much at all throughout the few weeks. Not that it bothered her. It was rather like a vacation. To her, anyway.

To James; however, he hated it.

Sixth year seemed to have had a worse start off than fifth year when it came to classes and homework. And he and the rest of the Marauders were so busy, that there were barely any pranks in the weeks that came. James and his friends found themselves working up until three A.M. just to finish their homework. It was rather exhausting. And on the downside, he didn't have much conversation with Lily Evans.

But the homework was starting to slow a bit, and more pranks were being pulled; and not just by the Marauders. A few other groups of friends found relief from work in setting pranks about the school.

So it was one day in Potions class that reminded Lily that James Potter was still around.

He and Sirius were starting to fall behind, and their potions really weren't turning out well at all. They were worse than usual. Slughorn finally decided to give them some help.

"Mr. Sirius Black," he called from his desk after observing James and Sirius's cauldron blow up, "I have assigned you a new partner. Go over and take Miss Evans' place next to Miss Prewett. And yes, Miss Evans, you will be working with Mr. Potter. This is how it will be until I see improvement, hmm? Go on then."

Lily gritted her teeth and picked up her books before walking over to James's cauldron. Wrinkling her nose, she gasped without even looking at it, and said "What did you guys_ do_?" The smell was overwhelming. Unluckily, Alice had gotten to keep the pot that they had been working on, whose contents were in much better shape than this one's.

James gave an embarrassed smile, and ruffled his hair subconsciously. "You might want to ask Sirius," he answered, grinning.

Lily rolled her eyes and set her books down. "Throw out everything in there while I get new materials and ingredients," she ordered.

James raised and eyebrow, but did what he was told, saying, "Your wish is my command."

Lily resisted the urge to slap him, and instead went to fetch the ingredients as she said she would.

For the next half hour, Lily explained (as patiently as she could) to James what to do, and what not to do. He did his best to remember for future reference, and nodded as they worked side-by-side.

Finally, by the end of class, they had managed to successfully create the Potion.

Slughorn gave them top marks, but warned, "I hope that Mr. Potter participated."

Lily nodded. "Of course, Professor. I was mostly guiding."

Slughorn beamed at his favorite student. "Well, I am very pleased, Miss Evans. Well done."

Lily smiled back before grabbing her stuff and leaving the classroom, with James at her side.

When Lily tried to hurry on ahead of him, James matched his stride with hers, grinning from ear to ear. "We make a good team, Evans," he laughed.

Lily scowled. "Yes, since I did all the work."

James smirked. "You did about half of it, maybe a bit more. But I didn't do terribly, admit it."

Lily refused to acknowledge his comment, instead staring straight ahead down the hallway. She was a bit irritated, because he hadn't done horribly, but still did not do wonderfully, either.

James rolled his eyes. "Why are you always so hostile?" he asked, curiously, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm not_ that_ bad..."

She gritted her teeth and whirled around to face him. "Yes, you are!" she exclaimed, still irritated. "Now stop following me around like a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Just because we were partnered in Potions doesn't mean I've accepted to have you near me at all times!" she fumed angrily. People slowed down around them, watching them curiously, ready for some excitement from another Evans-Potter row.

James laughed and brushed passes her, whispering in her face, "You know you like me."

Lily stared angrily at his retreating, cockily striding figure.

_What an arrogant toerag_, she couldn't help but think. This was not unusual for her; however, as he tended to annoy her.

She sighed, wishing for the rest of her year to be Potter-free.

She also sighed because she knew it would never happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Raindrops on Flower Petals

~By Jupiter13

James Potter/Lily Evans

**Just to remind you all: I am leaving July 8th, and probably won't be able to write again (after I leave) until school starts. *Sighs* I really am trying to post more, but it's summer, and I find everything distracting. And I have limited computer usage. Anyway, bear with me! Thanks, and review, review, review! :D **

Chapter 4.

The weeks continued to pass by and the school was approaching the end of November.

Along with work and Quidditch, James Potter was starting to feel the effects of it all weighing down on him again. Between planning Quidditch practices for his team (as he was Captain this year), and managing to get all-er, almost all-his homework done, James also had to work on his charm.

On the bright side though, things were starting to become slightly more civil between Lily and James. Because Because of their newly appointed partnership, Lily and James had been coerced into working together.

The first week had been a right mess. While James tried to please Lily by attempting to the potion, Lily found herself wanting to rip her hair out every time he made a mistake and corrupted their potion.

By the end of the next week though, the two had managed to find a happy medium.

James would fetch the ingredients and materials (though Lily would of course triple check that they were the right ones they needed), and they would both cut up/prepare the ingredients, and Lily would actually put them in the potion and do the mixing (since she had had the displeasure of watching him blow Thursday's particular potion to smithereens just by mixing and stirring too many times and adding too much of different ingredients).

But finally, the weekend came, and so did an important Quidditch match-Slytherin against Gryffindor.

That Saturday morning, Lily had woken up to the sound of her friends rustling about and dressing warmly enough for the match that was to begin quite soon after breakfast.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Lily heard Mary say excitedly as she poked her awake.

Lily groaned something (with her eyes still closed) that sounded quite like, "Five more freaking minutes." Alice chuckled as Mary and Marlene rolled their eyes.

Marlene drew out her wand, and with a flick of her wrist, removed Lily's bed covers.

No longer surrounded by the warmth of her, Lily shot up, her eyes showing her irritation. "Why are you always prodding on the weekends!" she complained, throwing her feet over the side of her bed and slipping on her slippers.

While she stretched, Mary made a face. "You're not missing the match today, Lilian Evans," she scolded.

"My name is not Lilian," Lily pointed out stubbornly as she searched for her robes through her trunk.

Mary grinned, "I know. But I demand anything any other way!" she countered. "I'm dead serious that you are not _not _attending the match today, Lily, and the only way to express myself is by using a full name-which are used in time of scolding-but I can't bloody well use Lily! It would totally ruin the effect."

Lily rolled her eyes at her friends' blabbering as she dressed herself and applied the minimal amount of makeup she wore and fixed her hair. "And what is so special about the match today?" she asked. "I don't see why I have to go. I don't even like Quidditch that much."

Alice snorted. "Yeah, right. More like you just don't want to have any 'unpleasant' encounters with a certain black-haired, mischievous boy who goes by the name of James Potter."

"That too," Lily shrugged, and her friends laughed. She glared at them. "And what, may I ask, is so funny about that?"

Marlene smirked. "It's funny how you have one of the most attractive and popular guys practically in love with you, and you just throw him around like he means nothing. Honestly, I pity all the poor girls who have huge crushes on him. He must be fun to snog, but it probably means absolutely nothing to him."

Alice and Mary nodded in agreement, smiles playing on their faces. "She's right," Mary said. "He's had flings, sure-since you've never once said yes to him-but I doubt they really meant that much to him."

Lily scoffed, "You're all exaggerating. I can almost guarantee that all that is not true. James Potter is most certainly not in love with me. And I really couldn't care less if he has flings or not, and I don't pity any girl who likes him! Really, he's just an arrogant toerag! How could anyone find someone like him _not_ infuriating?"

With one final straightening of her robes, Lily grabbed a scarf and stuck her wand in her pocket as she left the dormitory, the other three girls laughing quietly as they trailed behind her.

In the Great Hall, there were already many people gathered eating breakfast, wearing the colors of the Quidditch team or carrying the colors of who they supported.

Lily and her friends sat down in the Great Hall. After a couple minutes, Mary made an excited noise and the other girls looked up. Striding into the Great Hall as if they owned the place, were Sirius and James, wearing their Quidditch uniforms, their brooms tucked under their arms just to show off. Behind them were Remus and Peter, following but looking a bit weary.

"Ooooh," Lily heard Mary whisper. "Don't they just look extremely bangable right now?"

Marlene murmured in agreement and Alice nodded, despite the fact that she was currently in a relationship with seventh year Frank Longbottom of Hufflepuff.

Lily made scoffed, and elbowed Mary, who was the one sitting next to her and practically drooling over the two boys in front.

"You're being ridiculous," she whispered to them in irritation.

Mary rolled her eyes at Lily. "Admit it: If James Potter were to kiss you right now, you would kiss him back."

Lily looked horrified. "Absolutely not!"

Alice chuckled and Marlene tried to stifle a laugh. "We all know you would, Lils," Mary continued, trying to make her friend see reason. "You know you enjoy his remarks and teasings."

"I do not! I'd rather Potter dropped off the face of the Earth than have to put up with his immature and arrogant behavior and taunts!"

At that moment, Sirius decided to plop down on the unoccupied side of Mary, and James on the one next to Lily. Remus and Peter sat next to Alice and Marlene.

"Morning, Evans," James grinned. "Sleep well?"  
>"Fine, thank you," Lily said curtly.<p>

"Good. Wouldn't want you to miss the best parts of our match, eh?"

Lily shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Actually, I'm not going."  
>James frowned. "Why not?"<p>

"Yeah, Evans. Why not?" Sirius echoed.

"Because I don't want to!" she snarled, slamming the book she had been looking at, shut.

Sirius put his hands up in a 'Woah Nelly' sort of gesture. "What crawled up your arse and did?"

James shot him a look, while Lily fumed about his rude comment. "Nothing, _Black_," she emphasized. "I just have homework to do, and letters to write."

James made a face. "Come on, live a little, Evans!" he protested. "You can't miss this match!"

Mary nodded her head excitedly. "I told you, Lils, the match is important! This is Slytherin we're taking on! There's nothing like a good win against the Slytherins."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't want to go. End of story."

"Lily, you're going whether you like it or not," Marlene said firmly.

Alice nodded in agreement. "Plus, you don't even have that much homework! I'm in pretty much all your classes! Anyway, you can do the teensy amount you have tomorrow, alright?"

Before Lily could protest, Sirius clapped his hands loudly and grinned, "Great! Now that that's settled," he said, getting up, "James and I really must go."

James nodded and stood up with Sirius. He grabbed his broomstick and grinned down at Lily. "How about a good luck kiss?" he couldn't help but say. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Remus roll his eyes and give an inaudible sigh.

Lily regarded him with narrow eyes. "In your dreams, Potter."

"Oh, it's already happened there!" James shouted cheekily as he strutted away. Then, over his shoulder, he called, "See you in the stands!"

Lily growled while Mary giggled. "What a prat."

"But you're still going!" Marlene exclaimed. "Because there's no way you're not going! It's one of the last games before the winter."

Lily sighed. "If it really means that much to yo-" She was interrupted by the squeals of delight from her friends, who all slapped high fives.

Finishing their breakfast, they all dragged Lily off to the stands where the match was just waiting to begin.


	5. Chapter 5IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Author' Note:**

**So I recently got back from my summer vacation! It was awesome, and I had a lot of fun. But soccer pre-season started, and I've been quite busy. We have double sessions: Two hours in the morning, two hours in the evening/afternoon. **

**Anyway, I've been doing some thinking. **

**And I have different ideas for my story right now. **

**So, my friends, I must tell you...I'm starting over. **

**I am discontinuing this story because I had wanted to be able to make a sequel about seventh year, but I changed my mind about some things. I want them to become friends in seventh, instead. And there are plenty other things to change. I know I'm not that far into it, and you're probably wondering-Why not just edit it? **

**Honestly, I don't want to. I would end up making too many changes, and I'd rather just start off fresh, to be frank. And I've found a bunch of mistakes that I don't want to go back to and look for. **

**But...on the bright side, I think I may be posting another story eventually, once I've started my remake. And maybe even a few one-shots! I'm bubbling with ideas after this summer (of missing out on my JP/LE action) and am really excited to get started. **

**Because school is starting soon though, it may become harder to post often. But I will try!  
><strong>

**Anyway...Do you know about Wattpad? It's a site like this, but different. I've had an account for a while now, but I only read other people's stories. Once I got back, I began a story on there. I would love it if you checked it out! It's called "Lucky I'm in Love with my Best Friend". **

**Here's the link: **.com/2042857-lucky-i%27m-in-love-with-my-best-friend

**Thanks for sticking with me and I'm sorry for discontinuing the story! Please forgive me! But I will and post the first chapter of my remake within the next couple days :)  
>Sorry and keep reading!<br>**

**Jupiter13 3**


End file.
